Gamos
by KrustallosDysnomia
Summary: The wedding of the century is happening. Two lovers finally are getting married. History will be talking about this day for the rest of human life.


The sun was bright and the birds were singing and the wind blowing gentle. This day was a day that would be in the history books. In front of the cathedral church in the Sanq Kingdom, a huge crowd was gathered, witnessing the wedding of the century. The church was white stone wash with pink roses blooming and petals floating in the air. Inside the church, it was decorated in white and gold. A huge crowd was gathered inside, and at the front stood two people, a man in a black and white tux and a woman in a pure white wedding dress. Next to the groom was four men in black and white tux's and next to the bride was four women in blue, red, green, orange bride maids dress. Standing in the front of the bride and groom, stood the priestess.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join this man and this woman in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The crowd watch as two people who deeply loved each other got married. The bride maids were the friends and fellow comrades and the best men where the grooms friends and fellow comrades. The mother of the bride leaned over to her husband and whispered.

"Look dear, an assassin wedding."

"Yes, dear, ironic isn't it. Our daughter is finally getting married."

The priestess looked at the husband first "Please say your vows."

The soon to be husband looked at his soon to be wife

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

The wife crying softly at her husband's words looks to the priestess who nodded.

"Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may."

The crowd smiled at the vows the coupled shared.

The priestess raised her hands

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce …"

She was cut off by the doors of the church being thrown open and a figure wearing dirty clothes and a ripped peppermint pink dress, running in screaming.

"YOU CAN'T MARRY HER. YOU LOVE ME NOT THAT BITCH."

The figure stopped running when she saw ten individuals holding guns in her direction.

"Heero, I love you."

"Relena, I don't love you." Was Heero's reply "now let me get married or I will allow them to shoot, Queen or vice-foreign minister or not."

Relena sat down in one of the empty pew sets.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Heero leaned over and kissed his wife. He waited two years for this day and knew she had looked forward to it as well. He felt his wife wrap her arms around him kissing him deeply.

'Cough' "He-man, the lady needs to finish, ya'll have time for that later." Whispered his best man, Duo.

Heero pulled away from his wife and smiled at her "More later I promise."

She smiled and grabbed his hand and turned to face the crowd so the priestess could finish.

"LADY AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU NEO-QUEEN SERENTIY AND NEO-KING HEERO."

A roar sweep the church as everyone clapped and cheered.

Heero and Serenity walked down the ale hand-n-hand. Serenity touched her stomach; she knew a secret and would let her husband know tonight.

'Rini, my child, you are finally here.'


End file.
